Glorious
by ThePotatoSacksNextDoor
Summary: Magnus wants to take Alec on a romantic getaway. But he can't go without taking the whole gang. When they arrive on the other side of a portal made by Clary, they find a mysterious girl who claims to be a descendant of the Grimm brothers. When the girl, Mina, tells them her story, they may be her only hope at saving herself, her family, and an entire world of magical creatures.
1. Chapter 1

Glorious

 **AN: HI everyone! This is our first fanfiction, so sorry for weird first chapter. This is the re-edited version of it! By the way, this story actually has two authors. We both write the stories and come up with the ideas, but this account is managed by Harini(gray) and the stories are edited and grammar checked by Emily(eyes).By the way, if one of writes an AN by ourselves, this is how you will tell us apart. Harini(me) will sign off as Gray and Emily will sign off as Eyes. Also, we tend to switch POVs in weird places, and some chapters are written differently. Please just ignore it and don't judge too harshly! Now, on with our GLORIOUS story(get it?)!**

 **-Gray Eyes**

Clary POV:

"MAGNUS, NO!"

Magnus was pleading. "Please, Clary? My darling Alec needs a vacation. PlEASE PLEASE PLEASE won't you to this for me, your dear friend?"

I was on the verge of losing it! "MAGNUS," I yelled,, "Just because your boyfriend banned you from using magic, doesn't mean you can come crawling to me!"

Magnus dropped to both knees. He looked so sad and pathetic, I almost laughed. Almost.

"Please, Clary," he begged. "I just need you to create a portal to who-knows-where so I can take my boyfriend on a romantic getaway!"

Seriously! Magnus had been hounding me for over an hour... If I didn't give him an answer, and fast, I was going to be late to my date with Jace.

Thinking quickly, I said, "FINE! Wait…on one condition. You have to take Izzy, Simon, Jace, and I with you."

"WHAT!" Magnus shrieked. "But it's OUR romantic getaway! It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not f-"

"Save it, Magnus," I interrupted. "I have a date with Jace at Taki's in, like 20 minutes." That is my final offer, take it or leave it. I'm giving you 30 seconds to decide, then I'm leaving."

There was literally smoke coming out of the sparkly warlock's ears. "Ugh, fine! You are lucky that I Iove Alec so much."

I was so relieved that this argument was finally ending, I actually screamed. "THANK YOU! Now if you'll excuse, me, I have a date with my amazing boyfriend!"

*Time skip to the next week*

Jace POV:

"I can't believe you let Magnus talk you into this! I thought that you loved me, Clary!

Clary smiled. "I do, Jace. Which is why we are also going. Izzy and Simon are coming too. I thought we went over this?"

I sighed. "We did,, but I can't believe I have to hangout with rat-face during a romantic getaway!"

Clary swatted my arm at that. "Stop calling him rat-face! Really, I thought you were past that. Besides, Simon doesn't even look like a rat, more like a squirrel." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. "Don't worry, I won't leave your side. Oh, look here come the others. It's time to open the portal."

*Time skip 1 hour forward*

Clary POV:

Okay, I thought. Let's do this.

I touched my stele to the wall and made the portal. Holding hands with Jace, we jumped through the glowing void.

It was the same feeling every time, the violent fall and the disorientation after landing.

When we got to the other side, we were met by a very surprised looking girl. She looked about 17, and her face was pale, like she just saw a ghost. Her hair and eyes were both brown and she was barely taller than me, which is saying something, since I'm basically a midget compared to everyone else.

"Jace," I whispered out of the corner of my mouth. "I thought you glamoured us?"

"I did," he whispered sounding panicky. "I don't know what went wrong!"

"You know," the girl said. "Just because you say it out of the corner of your mouth, does not mean I can't hear you."

Jace tensed, but Magnus and a few of the others seemed amused. Since I didn't really see her as a threat, I decided to figure out what was going on. "I'm sorry," I said to her. "We've been rude. I'm Clary Morgenstern, the golden one is Jace Herondale, my boyfriend,, that sparkly guy is Magnus Bane, the black haired one is Alec Lightwood, Magnus' boyfriend, and those are my besties Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood. What's your name?"

She glared suspiciously at us for a while without saying anything, then she seemed to relax. "Sorry," she said, then turned to Alec. "You remind me of someone, so

i wanted to make sure…" The girl held out her hand, "My name is Mina . Mina Grimm."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare and Chanda Hahn**

 _3rd person POV_

"Mina Grimm?" Clary asked. "You mean like the Grimm fairy tales?"

Mina hesitated for a moment. "Umm…yes."

Simon looked concerned. "Are you ok? Your eyes are red and your face has tears on it."

Mina crossed her arms. "Yes, that's called crying, and it happens when people are sad or angry. How you are unaware of such a basic fact, I don't know… Wait a minute. Where the heck did you people come from?!"

Jace's eyes widened. "Ummm…I don't th-"

Izzy interrupted. "We'll explain if you'll tell us why you can see us. But… I think you should tell us first 'cause we need to make sure you won't call the Mental Institutions and get us locked up.."

"Hmmmm…" Mina thought about this for a moment. "I have the same problem. If I tell people my story, they tend to think I'm joking."

"Please?" Simon said. "We'll hear you out and try not to judge!"

Mina sighed."Ok fine. Get cozy, 'cause this could take a while."

 **An: WE KNOW WE'RE SORRY! Shortest chapter in the history of fanfiction! But we promise that we will try to get the next chapter up ASAP! That means either in a couple hours, or tomorrow! BTW under normal circumstances we would do preview for a review, but since the next chapter will be up pretty soon, we won't do it for this one. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review! Reviews make us very, very happy :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: *dodges sharp objects* Yeah. We're back…WE ARE SO SORRY! OMG we completely neglected this fanfiction and we are so so so so very sorry. We promise, we'll try to update more regularly! We might post 2 chapters today (don't hold us to that, you probably know how we are with promises by now) and we'll try updating at LEAST once every 2-3 weeks. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **-Gray Eyes**

 **Also, if you're still reading this, THANK YOU. Also, why? I'll be honestly surprised if anyone didn't give up hope.**

 **-Eyes**

 **Shut up, Em. They're bored of reading the AN. Let's just get on with the damn story already.**

 **-Gray**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Chanda Hahn and Cassie Clare *sobs in a corner***

"Okay, so my family has this curse, because we are the descendants of the Grimm brothers. What we thought was the original curse was that we had to complete all of the Grimm fairy tales in real life. If we didn't, it would be passed down to the next Grimm and they would have to start over."

Jace-"Ok…I think I kind of get it. Keep going."

"Here's where it gets complicated. So the people who cursed us were the rulers of the Fae plane. Oh wait, I forgot to tell you about the Grimoire. So there are these 2 books. The one on the Fae plane is referred to as the story. It's what sets up the tales and pushes the Grimms towards them. The one on this plane is called the Grimoire. It's here to help the Grimms and it basically shape-shifts into anything and then pulls monsters into the pages and traps them."

Simon- "Ok…you lost me."

Mina- "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

" _Anyway_ , so there's this Fae prince whose soul was split in 2 and attached to the books. One was the evil one and the other was the somewhat ok one. The evil one is Teague. And the _other_ one is Jared, the hot one. Technically they look the same but I think gray eyes are hotter. Moving on, so a while back, Jared turned into an ogre and kidnapped me. And we were stuck in the woods for a while. A bunch of stuff happened… and, yeah. One of Rumplestiltskin's descendants burned my apartment down and kidnapped my brother, so I went to the Fae plane to get him back. Also, My dreams tell the future. Forgot to mention that."

Clary- "Ok…I am completely lost."

Mina- "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!"

Isabelle- "Clary, let the girl talk, I don't want her to stab us."

"So then, when I was in the Fae plane a lion who was Jared came to rescue me. After I kissed the lion, his brother stabbed him and he molded into one person again. And then I went back in time and found out that I was the one who split them into 2 personalities in the first place. So, Teague fell in love with me through a really weird betrothal process. But then he got stabbed with a poison dagger and the tip is still lodged inside his heart, which is why he was evil and also why we had to split him into good and bad. So then, he threw me out a window and I gave the book to my great-great-great-great-great-great grandfathers. Then I came back and my mom's soul was eaten by a death reaper. Then I found out my brother is a siren and my mom was the little mermaid on steroids."

Alec- "Ok, that was really confusing but I have just one question. Why is the Seelie Queen, the queen of the Fae plane. Isn't she the queen of the Fair Folk?"

Magnus- "Don't worry darling, I completely understand. The Fae queen is the queen of all mystical creatures except for demons and Downworlders, like me. The Seelie queen is just the queen of the Fair Folk."

Isabelle- "Wait, Magnus, you actually got all that?"

Magnus- "Of course, didn't you? Anyway, we have to help the poor girl find the love of her life. He better be as sparkly as I pictured him to be."

Mina- "There's only one problem…I think the love of my life wants to kill me."

 **Thanks for reading=)!Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OMG we actually kept our promise! So um, school started today so updates might be kinda weird. Sorry! Mostly because Emily(other person who writes the story) and I are lazy fatasses(sry for mah language) who just sit around after school. Anyways. We hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **\- Gray Eyes 3**

Magnus studied Mina intently for a moment, "So, basically you're homeless."

Mina looked a little sad, "Umm…kind of?."

Magnus grinned, "Well then, we're just gonna have to fix that, aren't we?

The sparkly warlock snapped his fingers and the biggest mansion all of them had ever seen appeared right in front of their eyes.

Mina's eyes widened, "What the actual hell!?"

Simon smirked, "Actually, we've been to hell with some friends….let's see what were their names….oh yeah, I think it was Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason and some other people. The point is, we've been there…it's not as nice you would imagine. It's kind of like a dirty beach but with, you know, dead people floating around you."

Jace pitched it, "And surprisingly pretty caves." Clary gasped and punched him in the arm, then they both laughed with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Umm… sorry, what was your name? Also, who imagines hell as a nice place!?" Mina said, gesturing to Magnus. "Magnus Bane, high warlock, at your service. I also do parties and little gatherings."

Mina blushed. "Yeah, well this giant mansion's great and all, but I kinda already have one." she gestured through the trees to their left. They all walked through the foliage to find a massive house on the other side. The mansion itself looked like a mishmash of architecture from every time period since the renaissance, with what looked like a fresh coat of paint and a lawn gnome in the front lawn.

Simon whistled , "Umm…nice place you got there…but umm…I thought homeless people didn't, you know, have homes."

Mina glared at him, "I SAID _KIND OF_ HOMELESS, YOU RAT-FACED IDIOT!"

Jace looked at Mina appreciatively and grinned, "I think you're my new best friend."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Mina saw Clary glaring at her with a look of…jealousy?

"Woah, calm down fireball. I have a boyfriend. Two actually. I mean sure, they're the same person split into two…but it still counts." Mina said defensively..

"Well now that that's out of the way," Magnus said, "Let's explore this fabulous house of yours, shall we?"


End file.
